Weighing the Scales
by Energetic red
Summary: A character study of Adrian Pucey , using the concept of the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues. Dark Humour. Heavily ties in with fic, Breaking through the paint.


******First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters**

******Ok so second, this is my interpretation of the JK Character Adrian, my interpretation also ties in with his character development in my fic Breaking through the paint. So certain plot and characters will play a part in his analysation of character.**

******Quote Origin: Anne Bronte**

* * *

**There is always a 'but' in this imperfect world.**

**Weighing the Scales**

* * *

Wrath

He wasn't normally a violent person, he had found from an early age that words did far more damage that fists. But for the first time he felt utter anger, it was hard to describe, especially since it was contained in his weak five year old body. It could have been avoided easily, he had only come in here to borrow his father's wand for a little while, just amuse himself since he couldn't get to sleep.

That was when he had seen her, the tramp the whore, the woman he knew nothing about, only that she was naked and in his fathers bed. He wasn't stupid, his mother had told him a man was to share his bed with his wife alone, this woman was not his wife. So in his mind it was justified, how else was he meant to vent his rage, the wand only acted on the powerful emotions that was radiating from the small boy. So it was only natural that flames sprouted from the wand which he had pointed at the woman and her hair set alight, screams of pain following soon after.

In all justification his anger had simply just got the best of him.

* * *

Greed

Like most people Adrian Pucey wanted may things, however unlike some he had come to realise from a young age that to get what he wanted he would have to work for it. Which is why when he wanted something, he got it, it was like an obsession which gave him control over his life.

Then of course a certain blonde had came along and dented him. When he first saw her he wanted her for shallow reasons, which was expected since he had been young, now however he knew better, she had helped him realise that. She had rejected him, it was expected, at first it had been funny, then frustrating and then it had changed to something else, he realised something, he cared about her. Which meant she had to be his no matter what. He didn't love her, he just wanted her, he felt entitled to her, he was perfect for her she just didn't realise it yet, to embroiled in her own subtle personality disorder which she wasn't even aware of and unable to see what he could see. He knew her better than herself, every quirk and flaw he understood and analysed, her knew her like an open book.

So when he told her he wanted her as his wife, naturally she had laughed in his face and nearly smacked him, however now she understood what he wanted her for. She was the completion to his tower.

* * *

Sloth

He didn't change for anybody, perhaps that was more of stubbornness, but frankly he was just too lazy to bother, he viewed himself as fine and was comfortable in his own skin, which was more than most people could say. He contemplated this as he sat at the table which his family, his mother gracing them with a rare visit. He supposed he should care more, show more concern for others, but what was the point? He supposed he cared for a few people, but the number was limited and it was only because they held some importance in his life.

He looked back at his mother and father, his mother stiff and eating silently, Adrian wondered why she had bothered to even visit. His father refilling his glass of brandy, discreetly eyeing the maid who served the food. Adrian held back a sneer the maid looked like a horse, his father's standards must have been lowering with age. Then again his father had always been an idiot. Adrian looked at his father, staring at him intently, wondering if he felt something for this man, there was something, the man had raised him after all. Adrian was ashamed of him, but he didn't hate him. He glanced at his mother, he didn't see the point of her, she might as well have died in childbirth, he just didn't see a reason for her presence. So she didn't deserve to have his empathy.

* * *

Pride

He didn't dwell on bad experiences, he didn't see a point, when bad things happened, it was important to move on. If he showed weakness the world would swallow him up whole, he had to always be in control. When she had pointed out that it wasn't fair of him to expect everyone to open up like a book to him but keep himself closed off, he had told her that life wasn't fair, if people wanted to remain closed off from him then they should have done a better job in hiding their feelings.

When he had nightmares he didn't stay the victim, he turned them around, he became the attacker and his attackers became the victim, so the nightmare became redundant, some thought it sadistic but they were being melodramatic, he didn't understand what was wrong with it, he was being strong after all, he wasn't curled up in a ball crying, instead he was exacting revenge.

He didn't want to empathise with others, it would only provide unnecessary guilt, he had his own standards and morals, just because they didn't fit societies didn't mean they weren't right. He knew his standards and he stuck by them, he never cheated it was beneath him. Sometimes he liked to hurt others, but who didn't?

And then sometimes he felt guilt, sometimes he cried and sometimes he cared, but he would never admit it.

* * *

Gluttony

Adrian enjoyed the finer things in life, to him he was entitled to it, why leave all that money in the bank, his family was rich after all. He knew his limits, but he never denied himself a good lobster when the moment arose. He never gave charity much thought, in his world it was more of a superficial show of goodwill, to show others how much money they had or in other cases, to simply satisfy their own guilty concious.

He didn't like superficial people, they gave him a migraine, he preferred the outwardly blunt, though he couldn't stand the idiotic. Subtlety was a vital skill as well as discreetness, he could understand people pretending to be chartable, as long as they were aware that they were doing it for the wrong reasons. He understood that he too would end up doing the same thing.

* * *

Lust

He liked sex, he wasn't afraid to admit it, he also liked variety. If his father had taught him anything besides independence, it had been that sex was just sex and that love was not a definite thing. Adrian did not disregard the notion, he understood that it was no doubt a very nice sensation and was important. But he didn't want it, because it would mean he would be at another's mercy, he would do anything for them. He'd be at his most weakest and vulnerable. No he wanted something else, he wanted an attachment an companion of sorts, but he didn't want love, he wanted to feel something.

And the only one who could satisfy him would a specific slightly mentally unstable blonde, and until he got her other woman were just fillers, their to satisfy his needs and then to be discarded the next day, he never stopped to see them break, he had better things to do. He needed her, he had managed to develop their relationship to the'_friendship stage'_, the benefits being absent; but even that had taken a few near death experiences, a house elf and couple of scorned Veela. He was aware his obsession was unhealthy, but he had never considered himself to fit the social norm.

It was a while before he found himself wondering if this specific girl was his punishment, for every person he had rejected, mistreated and hurt. It seemed justified, she was the one he wanted most and he couldn't have her, it was annoyingly poetic.

* * *

Envy

Sometimes he thoughts about who and what he was envious of , he'd never tell anyone so he wasn't afraid to acknowledge it. Their was a time when he envied a certain half-blood Hufflepuff because he owned a specific blonde beauty, she hadn't bee worth his time, so he was happy when their fairytale ended with a swift breakup and a few angry tears.

When he saw those innocent faces of the first years, full of innocence and hope, he couldn't help but feel digested. Their view on the world was rainbows and butterflies, they were living a lie. Ignorance. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to hurt and crush those little faces and make them see the world for the twisted reality of what it was. He resented their innocence, it was petty and he was perfectly aware how pathetic it was, but he couldn't help it, because in some twisted way, by helping them realise how cruel the world was, he was helping them.

* * *

Chastity

He would never cheat, which was something he swore he would apply to marriage, if he got the unstable blonde to be his wife, then he'd never cheat on her. And if he broke that promise then a knife to throat was perfectly justified.

* * *

Temperance

He could have always forced her, but from the start he knew that would have been wrong, it didn't feel right and no doubt never would. Sometime she wanted to hit her, he wanted to hit a lot of people, most of them superficial, but he retrained himself. When his father would sprout idiotic nonsense, he kept his mouth shut and took it.

His patience was normally drawn thin when some fool would sprout biased muggle loving nonsense, unable to see the bigger picture. Adrian always looked at the bigger picture, it was the only way to be sure of the future. Muggles had their faults, too many to count. Indifference was the only thing he felt to their kind, magic could bend the laws of physics, the argument ended there.

Still others disagreed, he hated it when that happened, it annoyed him greatly.

* * *

Diligence

Ambition was inside nearly every Slytherin, emphasise _nearly,_ Adrian was no different, he was aware he would have to work, but the challenge was exhilarating, one false move and everything could fall. It was like a game, one he loved to play, a game that was worth working for. It was one of the reasons he had no issue in taking over the business affairs that surrounded his family, when his father was taken ill.

He found it amusing when people underestimated him, it gave more of an edge to the game and provided the perfect motivation.

* * *

Charity

He had never much cared for prostitutes, the thought of paying for a woman to ave sex with you, left a bad taste in his mouth, it felt below him. Which was why if it hadn't been for one small detail, he would have passed this particular one by. She was bleeding, which had incited some curiosity from him as he heard her moan in pain, the crimson staining her skimpy dress, it had made him look.

Then he had looked into her pathetic eyes, those dull hazel green eyes that begged for help. So he relented, without saying a word he examined her injuries, he may have not been a healer, but even he could heal a simply wound, apparently the woman didn't have a wand any more, he didn't inquire into it. Looking back he mused on wondering if he could have healed more, the foreign thought of concern quickly shoved to the back of his mind, as if he was almost afraid to think any more on it.

* * *

Patience

He considered himself a patient person, if he had to wait and work for something, then so be it, that was a part of life. When his father would bore him with his usual foolish lectures, instead of lashing out he would just sit there and endure, after all it wasn't like he'd have to put up with this forever. The same thing was applied when dealing with the stuck up blonde, their relationship had already developed despite her constant argument that it wouldn't, thus proving that he knew her better than she did herself.

He was even patient with his fellow Slytherins, God knows they could be morons at the most inconvenient of times. Marcus Flint was a prime example of this, it came as no surprise when the said boy had to repeat another year, how stupid can you get? His patience had always been tested with Flint, with Quidditch during his early Hogwarts years, the buck toothed morons only strategy seemed to be 'just hit and throw', a credit to his species. It was probably one of the reasons why he felt so strongly against cheating, he really just didn't see the point of it.

One of his friend's had called him a creep, in fact a fair few people had called him some nasty words, which was only naturally since he had made it abundantly clear that he enjoyed sex. Saying his obsession with the stuck up blonde, was basically making him look like a stalker, which of course he had rebuffed, because they didn't see the bigger picture, it wasn't like he followed her everywhere, he wasn't pathetic, he just took an observation, besides they failed to see that it was a part of his plan, how else was he meant to develop their relationship? It wasn't stalker-ish, obsessive perhaps, but it was more down to having enough patience.

* * *

Humility

He was thankful kissing the feet of the Dark Lord was hypothetical, not literal; though a specific horny Lestrange would disagree. However taking orders out of fear for your life was in the literal category. So for once he followed orders,it was an unpleasant new experience, especially when a few Crucio's had been thrown his way. He liked being in charge, being underneath someone's feet did not sit well, but if it had taught him anything at all, it had been that sometimes you had to swallow your pride to get the job done, not the easiest realisation he had found. The scars from his lessons still evident.

Then there was _her_, it always came back to her in the end, before the whole forced Death Eater orientation, she had probably been the only person he had considered listening to and obeying in orders. Life had a funny sense of humour, seeing how she ended up becoming his superior Which suited him perfectly fine, because even then he could still fight for some control, especially when her little moments of insecurity popped up, balancing out the power play.

* * *

Kindness

If Adrian wanted to be nice, he could be, it was no skin off his teeth. The only thing that put him off was the reaction to his kindness, one being displayed at this very moment, himself enveloped in a tight hug from his mother.

He supposed he could be more nice, he did feel every now and then, he even allowed himself to feel guilt sometime. He supposed it was easier not to care, but sometimes he wanted to and felt he had to at least try. When half blood Puff buy had broken up with the soon to be 'more unstable female blonde' he had felt sorry for her, which was strange because before he had felt nothing but triumph, because it meant she had finally seen what he had seen and understood what he had been telling her all this time. But when she broke down crying he didn't feel triumphant any more, he felt slightly guilty and then she had balled her eyes out and curled up into a ball on the floor and he didn't quite no why he had done it, but he had silently got down on the floor next to her and held her and she cried on him. He didn't know how this would help her, he didn't quite understand why she wasn't smacking him and pushing him away. Of course when she had come to her senses, she had pushed away from him, looking scared and embarrassed, but for some reason had stilled thanked him nonetheless. It was strange and he didn't quite understand why she would thank him.

It was strange to hear his mother cry, he was actually surprised that she was sad his father had died. He thought she hated him, why wouldn't she? He had cheated on her throughout their entire marriage. He decided not to inquire into it seeing how unstable she was at the moment, so instead he just hugged her back, surprising himself by telling her comforting words, a strange hollow feeling forming in his stomach.

It was in his last year when he actually decided to stop his friends beating up one of the second years, he hadn't really been bothered before, but this time when he saw the poor kid's face pleading for help as the taunts started to get physical, the final straw had been when Miles Bletchley nearly shot a stinging curse at the poor sod. He had stopped the curse before it could hit the pitiful second year and had told them to leave the kid alone, which of course had earned some laughs of disbelief, but after a nice threat and cold look, they had begrudgingly backed off and gone on their way, shooting him frustrated venomous looks as they left.

He had rolled his eyes at them, he had bigger things to worry about than their approval and then the second year had thanked him, Adrian didn't really know why, this had been a surprise act of kindness, if he had been in a bad mood he probably would have enjoyed the kid's suffering. It wasn't a very nice truth, but in the end he knew he just wasn't a very nice person to begin with.

* * *

**And the rest of the judgement is up to you my fellow readers.**

**Let me know what you guys think. If it's terrible tell me and help me improve :D**


End file.
